your reflection
by giselle of the fire
Summary: She is a mess. She is a total mess and she can see it. Everything is written on her face. /1x19


**word prompt: Mirror**  
**disclaimer: i do not own Marvel or AoS.**  
**reviews and favs are love!**

* * *

She doesn't know how she even made it here. There was no need for her to be in the bathroom, so why did she suddenly find herself here? Was it because it was an impulse? From the conversation she heard earlier? When she found out that Ward, her S.O, wasn't even part of Shield. Well, technically none of them were because Shield has fallen, but he was a different story. He worked for Garrett. The Clairvoyant. The one who had ordered her to be shot.

It doesn't make sense to her. All the stuff Ward said to her.. was it even real? Thinking makes her head hurt and she feels wetness on her cheeks and her vision starts to blur, but she tries to be strong. She vigorously wipes her tears before turning around and looking at herself in the mirror.

She's a mess. She is a total mess and she can see it. Everything is written on her face. All of her hurt, pain and experiences are etched on her skin and the fresh redness of her eyes are an indication that this pain will never stop. People always leave, she thinks. They always do. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it already, but somehow, she just felt a little different about Ward.

Perhaps she felt the need to lead him into the light. Perhaps she saw herself in him. All that pain and tragedy she had experienced.. She saw it in him and his eyes and how they were just emotionless, trying to hide the fact that he was hurting. That had once been her. She thought she could lead him to the light, thinking that helping him would somehow negate the fact that she hadn't been able to help herself. Oh, but how she was wrong. So wrong. She wanted to laugh, but only managed a crooked chuckle.

She thought about that time when she was recovering and he came to her saying words of comfort and how he would protect her and never betray her and how he would never forgive him for letting it happen to her. And now she knew who he referred to when he said him.

She thought about that time when he "let his emotions get the best of him" and shot the fake clairvoyant. He said that he didn't regret what he did, only if it kept her (the team) safe.

She thought about the time they had promised each other to a drink, if they made it out alive and how he said he would always keep her safe.

She really wanted to laugh now, but all the tears that came pouring from her eyes kept her from doing so. She doesn't know if this is irony or just life being a bitch, but she somehow found it amusing that the person she trusted the most ended up being the only one to betray her. Of course, people have betrayed her before, but none stung as much as this one did. Maybe because she felt something for him, but that was gone now. She didn't know what to make of Grant Ward, the Hydra sleeper.

She was so frustrated and it showed on her face and her sobbing and the swell of her reddened eyes. She just couldn't stop crying. She knew she wasn't sad. She told herself that it was just the sting. An aftermath. A small reaction to a betrayal that she never thought would happen.

She ran her shaking fingers over her eyes before she heard a voice through the door.

"Skye? Are you okay?" It was him.

She had to face him, she knows, but it's different now because she knows his secret. His cover had been blown for her. If he was going to try to play her like a little doll, then he will be surprised to find himself wrapped around the doll's fingers. She will play this game better than he will. She'll win. She always does.

She looks at herself in the mirror once more, taking in her messy appearance and wiping her eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Her eyes had changed. There was a fire in them. A determination. She will take him down.

"I'm fine." Said a voice, stronger than the trembling cries she exerted earlier.

* * *

**i originally posted this on my tumblr (_ queen-skye_). I do lots of drabbles based on words & things that come up in my head, so yeah! thanks for reading.**

**xoxo**


End file.
